1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an electronic device, and more particularly to an interface card apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the science and technology progress, the types of electronic devices increase and the consumers may own several types of the electronic devices, such as mobile phones, tablet computers, notebook computers, or personal computers, and so on. These electronic devices may store repeated data, or same types of data are stored in different electronic devices. This makes data management difficult or the problem of ineffective use of the storage space.
For resolving this problem, network attached storage (NAS) devices are provided. An NAS device is an electronic device independent of the computers as well as a storage device for file access by the computers through network connection. Specifically, the NAS device may connect to one or more high capacity storage drive and enable the user to access the data of the storage drive through network connection.
However, such external NAS device has to be disposed on a desk or the ground, and thus occupies external space. In addition, the NAS device is required to be powered by external power source, which also occupies one of the limited indoor sockets. It is inconvenient to use in that way. Thus, it becomes an important topic of how to make the user conveniently sharing files for the electronic devices.